Leaves In The Wind
by SilverGlasses13
Summary: Based on The Hobbit movies. A series of oneshots concerning our favorite silver-haired prince of Mirkwood and his relationship with a certain someone with auburn hair . . . someone like, say, the Head of the Guards? LegRiel. [LegolasxTauriel]


**A/N: This is my first LOTR/The Hobbit fanfiction and it's a series of oneshots about Legolas and Tauriel's relationship. Each chapter may or may not have a connection with each other but they can stand as stories on their own. I like this pair something fierce after I watched The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug and it's nice for Legolas to finally have a love interest. :')**

**In this particular chapter, I figured Legolas' hair was shorter because, well, he's younger.**

**And I just figured that this is the first personal encounter they had with each other, just after Tauriel's parents were killed and was taken care of by a fictional, kind elf by the name of Anuthel.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Please review. :)**

* * *

The first time Tauriel met Legolas personally, they were no more than a couple of hundred years old – teenagers, in human years- and it was even by accident.

Young Tauriel sneaked out into the training grounds one clear, moonlit summer night. She is already very skilful with a blade but with a bow and arrow, her skills still needed to be honed. Knowing the hour, she expected that no one would be up at that time so one can just imagine her surprise when she saw a familiar mop of short, silver hair in the clearing.

She swiftly hid behind a tree in reflex but knew that it was futile knowing that elf ears – no matter how young or old they belong to- are very sensitive to sound and can hear objects metres and metres away.

Legolas' form was unmistakable under the moonlight. He has an arrow drawn to his cheek; his arms steady and still, tight with tension as he waited for the perfect opportunity to strike; his feet evenly spaced and his balance perfect.

Then, with a soft thrum, the arrow was launched from the bow and hit the center of the target.

Tauriel's eyes widened. It is as the other elves say; the Prince Legolas is a master with a bow and arrow. And then a thought struck her. This is her opportunity to learn from a masterful bowman. But then she faltered. She was not even sure if the Prince will allow it and here she was, thinking that this is her chance to become better at the weapon-

"I heard you," a steely voice commanded and Tauriel shivered at the coldness in his voice, "Come out."

She had no choice but to walk into the clearing, under the moonlight. Legolas already had an arrow nocked in the bow, poised to strike if ever it was an orc that was lurking and not her. Upon seeing her form, he lowered his bow, looking relieved.

"May I inquire what your business here is? Did my father send you to find me?" he asked, his tone friendlier.

"Oh . . . no, my Prince. I am simply wandering around and I chanced upon the Training Grounds," Tauriel lied, deftly hiding the bow behind her with one hand.

"In the middle of the night?" Legolas' eyes were twinkling with amusement and Tauriel noticed the bait. But two can play a game.

"I just wanted to see what the grounds look like under the moonlight," she smoothly said.

"With a bow and arrow?" he further pressed, noticing the arrow shafts sticking out from behind her.

Tauriel internally hissed. "To arm myself if ever I encounter any of our enemies."

Legolas looked thoughtful. "Do you not have faith in our guards? I'm sure they will be the first to be alerted when someone crosses the borders. Unless. . ." he said, before continuing in a whisper, "you're running away?"

Panic flashed across her features and she took out the bow tucked behind her. "That's not. . . I-I wanted to train, my Prince," she finally said.

There was silence for a while before a merry laugh sounded from Legolas. "Oh, my apologies for laughing at your expense but," he said after righting himself, "you do not need to fear me. I'm not going to report you to the Elvin Guards or imprison you. Now, if you wish to train then you may do so."

Tauriel nodded, even smiling a bit at the Prince as relief coursed through her. Then she took a position near Legolas, and tested the elasticity of her bow.

Beside her, the silver-haired prince began shooting another round of arrows, each one hitting the center of each target.

Tauriel then took up her position, squinting at the target set up near the one Legolas uses, then drew back the arrow to her ear and let it fly. A heartbeat later and it embedded itself a couple of inches beside the bull's eye.

She hissed in frustration then nocked another arrow; it landed no nearer to the bull's eye than the first arrow did. She fired another arrow, and again and again until she noticed something. The familiar twang of another set of bow and arrows aside from her own cannot be heard and she turned to Legolas, only to find him watching her calculatingly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Is there something wrong, my Prince?" she asked, lowering her bow.

"Show me your form again," he mused and she complied, drawing the arrow to her ear. For a moment, Legolas stood there, unmoving, and then he moved towards her. He started nudging her, probing her feet to keep the distance for perfect balance.

"Your footwork is a bit off," he said, nudging her foot with his own into the right direction.

"And you need to have the right distance in drawing the arrow for the right speed and for it to embed itself deeply on the enemy's flesh," he continued, gently drawing her arm forward so that the arrow was now drawn just to her cheek, then adjusted her grip on the weapon.

After a while, he stepped back. "Now, please shoot."

And shoot she did. Tauriel lowered her bow and stared astonishingly at the arrow that hit the center of the target. And then she turned to Legolas and bowed her head in gratitude and respect. "Thank you, my Prince."

Legolas waved a hand dismissively. "I'm a bit worn off on those formal titles now. Why don't you just call me Legolas?"

Tauriel's head then shot up, her eyes meeting his. "Pardon?"

"Very well, you can call me by my name when we are alone. You're one of the few elves here who are near my age so it won't be really awkward calling me that, would it not?" Legolas replied.

"Oh, very well then . . . Legolas," Tauriel said, testing it on her tongue and the Elvin Prince smiled.

"Now that I think about it, you're the one who's always with Anuthel, are you not? What is your name again?"

"My name is Tauriel," she replied.

"Tauriel . . . what a beautiful name, I must say," Legolas said and Tauriel smiled, the prince smiling back in return.

That night, one clear, moonlit summer night in the training grounds, marked the start of a beautiful friendship.

Who would have thought?


End file.
